Dans l'ombre
by Assamsha
Summary: Il est partit, il les à tous abandonner, il l'a abandonné. Elle est seule, car lui aussi est mort. Cette guerre ne peut se finir seule, il faut agir. Elle devra faire face, mais elle ne sera plus seule. Il le feront ensemble. Pour enfin pouvoir vivre.
1. intro

Voili Voilou, je sus de retour avec une nouvelle fic !!!! Par contre, elle n'est pas finie, je dirais même qu'elle est à peine commencée, mais j'ai décidé de mettre au fur et à mesure les chapitres. Oui oui vous avez bien compris, cela veux dire que se sera sûrement absolument pas régulier mais bon tant pis, on ne peut quand même pas tout avoir ! Celle-ci sera assez différente de l'autre vu que déjà il n'y aura pas de voyage dans le temps, et l'histoire sera un peu voir beaucoup plus compliquée. Je vais donc vous faire un petit résumer vite fait un peu plus détailler que celui de la présentation de la fic.

Harry a disparu cela fait plusieurs année, tout le monde croit qu'il a abandonner. Hermione, après la mort de Ron est restée seule, elle sombre doucement dans une longue déprime car l'homme qu'elle aime, donc Harry, a disparu. Drago a vécu des choses horribles et va se rapprocher de la nouvelle préfète en chef, à savoir Hermione. Aventure et surtout mésaventure à revendre.

Voila ce qui vous attend !

Bien entendu, rien en m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent, je fais ca juste pour le plaisir. Merci encore mille fois à J.K.Rowling d'avoir créer tout l'univers d'Harry Potter qui nous fait tant rêver.

Puisque je suis encore dans l'intro, je le dois aussi de vous dire que je suis une nullité en ortografe (noooon j'ai pas fait exprès !!!), et que malgré que tous mes textes soient tapés sous Word il reste encore des fautes. Donc, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes humbles excuses pour les bons que vous pourriez faire en me lisant !

Maintenant, petite annonce perso, si d'aventure, humhum, une gentille béta lectrice, humhumhum, ayant du temps pour moi, humhumhumhum, je suis preneuse, s'étouffe. Ce serai très aimable a toi, gentille béta, d'aller faire un petit tour sur ma bio pour y trouver mon adresse msn et de me contacter. Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne risque pas de t'ennuyer !!! merci mille fois aux candidates, sans doutes complètement folle, qui seraient volontaires ; sourire hypocrite allant jusqu'aux oreilles Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii )))))))).

Maintenant que mon petit spitch est terminé, je vous laisse découvrir mon premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le décor est sombre, il fait presque nuit, les derniers rayons de soleil de cachent derrière les lourds rideaux de velours noir, qui tombent macabremment le long des fenêtres. Il faut froid mais l'ambiance est lourde, presque suffocante.

- ICI ! Le mot résonne dans cette pièce peut meublée. L'ordre est sec direct et incontestable. Il sonne comme la cloche grave des églises, qui sonne un jour de deuil. Comme toutes celles du pays qui marquent des jours toujours plus nombreux. Qui font plus de veuves et d'orphelins.

L'homme qui est assit au bout de la pièce semble âgé, mais pas pour autant vieux. Cependant, il émane de lui une aura maléfique et malveillante. Son visage est inhabituel, presque indescriptible. Sa peau est grise, ses lèvres sont quasiment inexistantes. Son nez n'est fait que de deux fentes, et ses yeux sont aussi rouges que le sang de ses victimes. Sa silhouette est fine, filiforme même, ses os ne sembles être recouverts que de peau. Son vêtement est uniquement constitué d'une longue tunique noir et fluide, rendant sa peau encore plus terne et son corps plus décharné.

Deux rangée d'hommes longent les murs de pierre nue, accolé les uns aux autres attendant anxieusement le sort qui leur sera réservé. Ils sont tous vêtus de la même façon. Une longue robe noir avec de longue manches recouvre un tatouage qu'ils sont tous fière d'arborer. Ils portent une cagoule, servant à préservé leur identité. Personne n'aimerait être dénoncé.

Deux silhouettes s'approchent du maître. L'une est plus fine que l'autre. Peut être une femme.

Il leur demande :

Alors ? Il n'en dira pas plus, a eux de savoir ce qu'ils doivent répondre. Si la réponse est bonne ils repartiront entier et glorifié mais dans le cas contraire…

Mission accomplit dirent ils en cœur.

Bien ! je vous félicite. C'était ses deux meilleurs éléments, ils ne rataient jamais une mission. Cependant, ils ne torturaient que très rarement. C'était le seul point noir, mais face à leur efficacité il passait outre. Ils servaient bien c'est tout ce qui importait !

D'autre eurent moins de chance qu'eux. Certain passeront des jours entier chez eux à s'en remettre. Il faut obéir et réussir, le reste ne compte pas lorsqu'on sert Lord Voldemort.

La porte est fermée et les sorts de protection sont remis, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé.

Draco dit moi ? Comment est ce qu'on est arrivé là ? Pourquoi est ce que quand je me lève, tous les matins, je me demande qu'elle famille est ce qu'on va encore faire souffrir ?

Ne me dit pas que tu doutes de nos choix ! Si nous voulons équilibrer un tant soit peu ce monde nous n'avons pas le choix ! tu ne te souviens pas comment tout cela à commencé ? Notre dernière année a Poudlard? Tout ce qui s'y est passer?

Le train qui amenait les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard était plus silencieux qu'a l'ordinaire. Là ou ne voyait, les années précédentes, des wagons pleins a craqué, on ne voit aujourd'hui que des places vides entre les élèves. Le train était plus calme. Un certain nombre d'élève n'était pas revenu terminer la scolarité, préférant travailler seul mais au moins près de leur famille. Cependant, il y avait un compartiment encore plus calme que les autres, où le silence était seulement interrompu pas les sanglots d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.

Harry n'avait pas pris le train cette année. Il avait passé ses vacances chez les Weasley, come a l'accoutumée, les avait accompagné sur le quai, mais n'était pas monté.

Toute la nuit, ils en avaient discuté, essayant de le faire changer d'avis, mais il réfutait un a un leurs arguments. Même Hermione ne disais plus rien, se contentant de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui assurant simplement qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ginny avait été la dernière a cédée. Elle avait tenue une partie de la nuit, alternant arguments et pleurs.

Hermione n'avait pas pleurée. A vrai dire, elle l'avait fait bien avant. Il lui en avait déjà parlé, il y avait déjà un mois.

_ C'était lors de l'une de leur nombreuses discutions nocturne. Quelques jours après la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Cette révélation l'avait retournée. Elle aussi l'aimait, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit de peur de compromettre leur amitié. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de différent de l'amitié, qu'il s'en était rendu compte le soir du bal de quatrième année, que la voir au bras de Krum dans sa magnifique robe pervenche, lui avait fait ressentir un frisson qui ne lui était pas étranger : la jalousie ! Mais comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être réellement ensemble tant que cette guerre ne serait pas finie. _

_Hermione, rien que le fait que tu sois ou était, ma meilleure amie te met en grand danger. Si en plus Voldemort apprend que je t'aime, il est évident qu'il s'en prendra d'abord à toi pour m'atteindre. _

_Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'en lui en veux a lui car il nous enlève notre droit au bonheur ! _

_Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une autre discutions, une révélation pris place dans la conversation :_

_Ils étaient tous les deux étroitement enlacés dans la chambre de Buck. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlais plus. Harry rassembla sont courage et dit :_

_Je ne retournais pas à Poudlard !_

_Hermione mis quelques instants avant de réagir !_

_Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? C'est l'année des ASPICS tu ne peux pas te permettre de la ratée. C'est tellement important pour plus tard. Comment veux-tu trouver un travail si tu n'as pas ton diplôme ?_

_Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas travailler tant que Voldemort ne sera pas six pieds sous terre. C'est mon combat, l'œuvre de ma vie. Ce pourquoi je suis né !_

_Mais pourquoi ne finis tu pas ta scolarité avant de te lancé dans cette aventure ? tu peux très bien laisser Voldemort à l'ordre. Ils s'en sortiront bien pendant une année sans toi et Dumbledor !_

_Non Mione, je ne peux pas. Dumbledor est mort il y a peine quelques mois et le nombre de mort a déjà été multiplié par trois. L'Ordre à de plus en plus de mal a faire face. Il faut que je détruise les Horcruxes au plus vite._

_Mais tu peux mener les deux de front je sais que tu en aies capable, de plus, Ron et moi seront là pour toi. On t'aidera, on te suivra, quoi qu'ils nous en coûtent._

_Non justement. Pas de quoi qu'ils nous en coûtent. Je ne veux plus que d'autres personnes meurent autour de moi. Ils y en a déjà trop eu : mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledor, s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose… Non je ne veux même pas y penser. Je refuse que vous m'accompagner. Après un long silence, Hermione rompis la tension qui s'était installée._

_Je vois que ta décision est prise. Des larmes venaient lentement coulées sur ses joues. Les rayons de lune venaient s'y reflétée, les faisant briller dans la pénombre qui les entouraient _

_Harry s'était tournée pour être face a elle, il recueillait un a un les diamants qui tombaient sa paupière. Il se mit sur les genoux et l'appuya contre son torse, ses bras entouraient le corps frêle et secouée de spasme d'Hermione. Elle pleurait maintenant sans retenue, inondant de ses larmes le pull se sont aimé, prenant pleinement conscience du destin qui les attendaient. De temps à autre, elle sentait une larme couler le long de sa nuque, une larme qui venait de lui. Lui rappelant que lui aussi souffrait de cette décision, de se choix qui n'en était pas un._

_Ils avaient décidé de ne pas l'annoncé aux autres tout de suite. Le père de Ron venait de perdre son emplois au ministère, ils étaient bientôt a cours d'argent mais refusaient encore une aide d'Harry. De plus, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Charly. Ils espéraient qu'il ne s'était pas fait repéré par un groupe lors de l'une de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Ils pensaient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui annoncé que son meilleur ami ne ferait pas sa dernière année d'étude. Ils voulaient lui laisser des moments auxquels il pourrait se souvenir pendant les années à venir._

Il n'avait lui aussi appris ça que se soir là. En même temps que Ginny ainsi que les membres de l'ordre. Ron leur avait assuré qu'il comprenait, qu'il ne leur en voulait pas et même qu'il les remerciait. Une chose était sûre, le trio d'or perdurera malgré la distance et les difficultés.

Curieusement Malfoy ne vient pas faire sa visite annuelle.

''Peut être qu'il a enfin appris ce qu'était le respect ! Non ! Sûrement pas'' se reprit Hermione !

'' Il ne doit pas être revenu ! Voila qui nous laisserai une année tranquille, se ne serai pas du luxe !

En descendant du train, Hermione leva les yeux vers le château, elle le trouva terne, vieux, un peu comme si lui aussi avait souffert de la mort du directeur. Mais après tout, ne disait on pas qu'il était a la fois Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle et Serpentard ? L'habituelle cohue vers les diligences lui manquait, c'était peut être la où l'on se rendait vraiment compte de l'absence de certains élèves. Mais le pire serais sûrement se soir dans les salles communes ou bien encore dans les dortoirs.

La voix grave et assurée d'Hagrid résonnait le long du quai. Il était agréable de voir que malgré les évènements certaines choses ne changeraient jamais

La grande salle était ornée de noir. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait pris la place du regretté directeur au centre de la grande table professorale. Une fois tous les élèves assis, le professeur Flitwic fit entrer les premières années. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes. Ils se sont tous agglutiné devant le minuscule professeur, et le choipeau pu se mettre a chanter.

Le texte ne variait pas énormément des autres années, il disait a quel point il était temps que les maisons s'unissent et qu'elles laissent de coté leurs différent passés. Il mentionnait, en plus, la disparition d'une des grandes figures du monde de la sorcellerie, Albus Dumbledor, il disait que tous les directeurs ont laissés une empreinte dans ce château, que chaque pierre des plus profonds cachots a la plus haute tour, ils sont toujours présents et veillent a jamais sur les élèves.

Lors de la répartition, Hermione ne pu retenir la moitié des noms des élèves de Gryffondor, car l'estomac de Ron réclamait, comme il se doit, son dû !

Le discoure de la directrice n'était en rien comparable a celui de Dumbledore. Elle leurs dit simplement qu'il était partit tel qu'il l'avait prévu et que lorsqu'elle avait pris ses fonction elle avait trouvée une lettre dans un des tiroirs, son prédécesseur y écrivait que Rogue n'avait fait que respecter son serment. Il lui demandait de tout faire pour l'innocenté et le faire revenir a Poudlard, il y est encore a sa place.

- C'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il sera encore l'un de vos professeurs cette année. Il y aura juste un petit changement, en vu des circonstances, le professeur Sloghorn a accepté de vous enseigner une année de plus les potions, le professeur Rogue prendra donc le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La grande majorité des élèves étaient encore trop choqués pour réagir, mais le sentiment général ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. La directrice dû rapidement mettre fin ou aux conversations qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes et contestataires.

- SILENCE !

- Ca par contre ça marche aussi bien qu'avec Dumbledore.

- Ron ! Tais-toi !

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le nouveau directeur adjoint est le professeur Flitwic, et mon remplaçant en tant que professeur de métamorphose sera Mlle Tonks. Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas assurée ses cours pendant la première semaine, ce qui veux dire, que pendant ce temps, vous disposez de vos heures. ET, elle haussa rapidement le ton avant que les bavardages ne recommences, avant de vous laissez remplir vos estomacs, il me reste encore une chose à vous dire, nous n'avons pas encore choisis le deuxième préfet en chef, cependant son homologue est Miss Hermione Granger. Miss, levez vous s'il vous plait.

Hermione se leva tout doucement, ayant encore du mal a réalisée qu'elle avait été choisit. Elle n'y croyait plus. Elle avait été déçut lorsqu'elle n'avait pas vu l'insigne dans son enveloppe, mais elle s'était dit qu'ainsi elle aurait plus de temps a consacré a ses étude ou a Harry ! Lorsqu'Hermione se rassit, la directrice repris la parole :

Voila maintenant que toute les annonces sont faites je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Lorsque la directrice fut, enfin, assise, les tables se garnirent de mats tous plus succulent les uns que les autres. Ron, pour ne pas déroger a certaines de ses habitudes, se jeta littéralement sur un plat de poulet et ne fit qu'une seule bouchée d'un morceau, que n'importe quel sorcier, normalement constitué, aurai du couper en plusieurs morceaux.

Oh Ron, par pitié, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça un peu plus élégamment ?

Mais enfin Mione, tu sais bien que Ron ne saura jamais manger correctement, rigola Neville !

Oh faich Mioche ; tu ne nouch avait pas dich que tu étaich préfete en chech !!

Oh Ron, je t'en prie avale avant de parler !!! et je si je ne te l'aie pas dit c'est parce que je ne le savais pas ! mais ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi il n'ont pas encore choisi mon homologue !

Ouich ! il déglutie très difficilement devant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione. Il avala consciencieusement sa viande avant de reprendre la parole. Ce doit être le fait qu'ils viennent d'apprendre qu'Harry ne reviendra pas cette année qui a bouleversé leurs prévisions.

L'ambiance a la table des rouges et or venait brutalement de tournée au glaciale, Hermione baissa rapidement la tête sur son assiette afin de dissimuler au mieux les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

allez, ne nous laissons pas abattre. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra très vite. Pleure pas Mione, il réussira, j'en suis sûr !

Neville a raison Hermione, repris Dean, il reviendra.

Après le dîner, Hermione rejoignit le minuscule professeur Flitwic au premier étage.

alors voila c'est tout ce que j'ai écris pour le moment, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. j'ai beaucoup d'idée, mais il me manque beaucoup de temps. c'est pour ça que vos review m'encourageraient vraiment beaucoup!!!!!je vous répondrais toujours par e-mail, si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, a la condition bien sur que vous m'en laissiez un, sinon je glisserai un petit mot dans le prochain chapitre! A bientot!


End file.
